Finishing what they started
by Jacksinabox
Summary: They never did get to finish there dance.


Summary: They never did get to finish there dance.

(Steven's pov)

I tug at the pink collar around my neck as I look over at the sky setting in the ocean, turning the sky all different types of warm tones. Connie set farther away from the barn reading, since the gems had gone back to working on the drill it was a bit more noisy.

Some of that was because of the drill, some was from Peridot. Normally I would try and help, but since it was more mechanics, I wouldn't be much help. That and Connie would only be here for the weekend and I wanted to spend most of my time with her. I made my way over to her.

I am still a bit embarrass over what I did yesterday. I made the gems, my dad, and Connie really worry about me. Which wasn't my intent I just wanted to make Connie happy.

I stood behind her and watch as the wind blew her hair off her back, exposing her lilic dress. I had been so focus on stretching my body that I didn't really give Connie all the attention I wanted to give her.

I cough to get her attention. She turned around and smiled at me, sending my heart in a frenzy.

"Hey Steven. I thought you were helping with the drill." She closed her book and sat it down on the ground. Giving me her undivided attention.

"Well they're welding pieces together right now, and Pearl isn't big on letting me use the blow torch. And dad went to check on the car wash." I held my hand out to help her up.

Once I pulled her up her hands went to my collar tugging it into it proper place. I looked at her face and continue talking. "So, I realized that we never finish our dance yesterday."

Her eyes left my collar and met mine. "No we didn't. After you came back we went to watch the stars come out."

"Right. Well, do you want to now?" I asked.

"I would really like that." She bit her lip as I took out my phone a pushed play, and sat it down away from us, before putting my hands on her waist.

Her hands moved from my collar to my shoulders as we swayed back and forth.

"I really wouldn't mind." I started.

"Mind what?" Her eyes looked down at me.

"Sneaking you into a PG-13 movie." I grin.

She laughed. "I'm sure you wouldn't, but you know if we get caught we would be kicked out of the only movie theater in town."

"If it makes you happy it would be worth it." Even though I was smiling I hope she could tell I was still being honest.

"Well, unless Dogcopter gets moved up to a PG-13 rating or the Spirit Morph Saga gets made into a movie. I think I can wait a few more months."

She moved her hands to my upper arms and leaned her head down to rest on my shoulder. I heard her let out a soft sigh as I move my hands to the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"So, is this funny good or funny bad?" I asked.

She giggled and hearing it so close sent chills down my spine "Funny good."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're a lot closer now and I can feel you breathe." She added.

My face burn. "Oh, Sorry."

"No, no I like it. It's comforting and soothing. And it reminds that your here and your not going to run off and leave me." She said quickly.

"Connie, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm really sorry that we can almost never hang out normally without gem stuff happening."

She moved her head off my shoulder and rested it against my forehead, closing her eyes.

"Steven, I don't care if things don't go as plan when we hang out. I don't mind the magical destiny stuff either." I felt her hands squeeze where she placed them my arms.

"Don't you remember what I told you? Magic or no magic. I want to be part of your universe." She whispered.

I let my eyes drift close and I realize that our swaying had slowed down to wear we were barely just moving in beat with the song.

"That's good, cause I can't imagine a universe without you."

Author's note:

So the first time I finish this fic was 3 hours ago and when I went to copy it so I could post, I hit the wrong button a boop entire story erase, so I had to go back and rewrite it.

Please let me know what you think since I rush threw to finish this before I forgot most of what I wrote.

Until next time, take care


End file.
